bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Operator Tynn
This page has been revamped. Any comments before July 15, 2018, do not reflect the current page. This page is WIP. 'Operator Tynn '''is a powerful Hero Monkey who performs specific, planned, and managed actions. Several of his upgrades significantly buff Spike Factories and Tack Shooters. Base Stats Description: ''Operator Tynn, formerly the owner of a military production line for attack vehicles, now works on the front lines of the battlefield, boosting his automated creations to incredible power. Operator Tynn, by default, will attack Bloons with his two helpful automated security drones that are always by his side. The first drone will charge towards the nearest bloon to Tin at the speed of a Yellow Bloon and, once above them, pop bloons beneath it at a rate of 1 per 0.5 seconds, with a range of a 0/0 Tack Shooter and a pop limit of 4. It cannot pop Camo, Frozen, or Lead. The other drone will hover by Tynn's side, firing lasers at a range of a 0/0 Dart Monkey. These lasers have 6 pierce, and fire once per second. These lasers cannot pop Camo, Lead, or Purple. Base Cost: 1000$ Unlocked After: Rank 40, 10,000 pops via Spike Factories Ability 1: Spiker: Tynn's second drone will place a pile of spikes directly on the track. The size of this pile is equal to how many spikes will be produced by all your Spike Factories in the next 10 seconds + 20. They will last until the end of the round. 60-second cooldown. Ability 2: Swarm of Drones: Each drone Tynn has will create a clone of itself for 15 seconds. 90-second cooldown. Duplicated Saw Drones will not target the same bloons. Upgrades # With his faithful automated drone attackers, Operator Tynn crushes his opposition. # Saw Drone moves twice as fast. # Gains Spiker and both Drones get +1 pierce. # Laser Drone fires 33% faster and has 10 pierce. # Saw Drone can now pop Frozen Bloons, and hits 33% faster. # Tack Shooters will gain 20% Attack Speed when the Saw Drone is within their range. # Lasers can now pop Lead Bloons. # All Spikes and Tacks that have either drone within 50 range deal +1 damage to MOAB-class Bloons. # Duplicates the Laser Drone. # Gains Swarm of Drones. # "Spiker" now has doubled power. # Saw rotates fast enough to pop Lead Bloons, and now has a pop limit of 10. # Laser Drone has 50% extra range. # Operator Tynn now has 3 of each type of Drone by default. # Both attacks have doubled pierce. # ALL Spike Factories now attack 30% faster. # Swarm of Drones now triplicates all drones, for a total of 6 of each kind. # Saws now deal 5x damage to MOABs and above. (This is actually 5x, not just +4) # Lasers will now fire twice as fast. # Any bloons eliminated by Spike Factories, Tack Shooters, or either Drone will now pop into 32 tacks (with equivalent damage to the tacks fired by a Tack Zone). The tacks sprayed by this effect can also trigger this effect. In addition, Swarm of Drones lasts twice as long and Spiker has 20% less cooldown. Quotes - When Placed - "Let's do this." "Go, drones!" - When Clicked On - "Hey, what's up?" "So... uh... Hi..." " *Insert pun here* " - When Annoyed - "Hey! You...uh... You stop that!" "HMMM..." - Level Up - "I just realized something!" "Hmm.. If I put that here..." "A scientific breakthrough has occured!" "Yes." "Go, my minions! A - TACK! Heh heh.." -Level 20 - Bloon Attack - "MOAB! Destroy it! I've always wanted to say that." - MOAB attack "BFB coming through!" - BFB attack "YIKES! Guys, it's a ZOMG!" - ZOMG attack "This is such a pinnacle of technology. How...? Oh, right, DDT attack!" - DDT attack "What a fascinating... WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!!" - BAD attack Trivia * This conception was made by Judbud. * It is the first Hero Judbud has made. * This page was originally terrible, but it has been fixed so it is now slightly less terrible. Category:Heroes Category:Monkey Towers Category:Revamped Pages